Microfluidic systems are flow systems miniaturized to dimensions as small as a few micrometers (μm). Such systems present challenges in both their design and manufacture. For example, at the level of miniaturization of typical microfluidic systems, normal fluid flow principles may be less significant than surface tension.
Recent developments in microfluidic systems have been motivated in large part by the possibility of fabricating compact, integrated devices for analytical functions such as genomic analysis, diagnosis and sensing.